Terminator Salvation 2
by Samantha worthington
Summary: Marcus discovers a bit about his past. character pics:


_**Terminator Salvation 2**_

The year was 2012 and the war between man and machine was raging. The resistance had destroyed one of Skynets command posts in L.A. They suffered a great loss in that battle, John Connor. He had spent his entire life battling the machines, trying to save humanity, only to be taken down by one of the newly developed T-800's. His squardon was left with no one in charge, even their command center was destroyed.

There was one man that John would have left in charge, but he knew that none of his men would follow him, no matter what John had wished. Man was a word that John would not have used to describe Marcus Wright a few days before, it or bag of bolts was his choice, but now, having won this battle only with Marcus' help, he looked at the cyborg with a different view.

Marcus had believed he was still human until the day the resistance had captured him. Seeing the circuitry and metal where blood and bone should have been in his wounds he suffered from a mine blast, he was left alone, chained and confused. He had no memories of his human life, but knew deep down that he had been at one time.

Marcus knew, like John, that the resistance crew would not follow him, so he made the suggestion that John should give Kyle Reese lead command. Despite the fact that he was so young, Kyle was mature enough for the job, especially with Barnes, Kate and Blair at his side.

So, in his final moments, John Connor handed his command over to the young man who fought so bravely at his side.

When the crew had laid John to rest, Marcus made the decision to leave the resistance, he had to find out more about his past. Despite the pleas from Blair, Star and Kyle, he left. God did he hate to look into that little girls face and say good-bye, but he had to. He would never feel whole again if he stayed. He promised her that one day he would find them again. This seemed to comfort the girl and with a big hug from her, he set out on his quest.

About 3 months later, he was travelling threw a safe zone in Washington when he met up with a small group of resistance members who where headed to L.A. to join with Kyle. That night he drew a map of safe routes, places where they could get food and water and where he had met other resistance members.

"Here, this might help you on your way. If you stick to this map, you shouldn't run into much or any trouble." He replied, handing the map to the groups leader, James.

"So, where exactly are you headed?" James asked, looking over the map. "Theres not much happening on the eastern front. Not many resistance left, what didn't get caught or killed headed west after command got destroyed."

"New York." Marcus replied. Glancing around the fire at the small group. There where maybe 30 members there, "So, is this all of what's left of your crew?"

"Mostly. I've got some out scouting for food and water." James replied. "They'll catch up with us in the morning."

Marcus nodded as he leaned back against a big rock, stretching his long legs out and getting as comfortable as he could on the hard ground.

"Alright then, I'm gonna go over this map with my men. See ya in the morning. G'night Marcus!" James got up and walked over to his second in command.

"Good night." Marcus replied as he shut his eyes. He hadn't realized how exhausted he was until he sat down. He drifted off in no time, but his sleep was far from peaceful. It was filled with nightmares, dreams of the wars he'd been in, faces of the friends he left behind in L.A. all lifeless and ashen. He dreamed of death. Most nights consisted of dreams like this, nights when he could sleep.

The next morning when he awoke, most of the crew where already up and packing their gear. Rolling over, he stared at the grey sky thinking about the dreams, wishing he had someway of contacting Kyle, just to know that they where still o.k.

He wanted to talk to Blair, to explain things. He felt like an asshole just leaving her like that, but he had to. He would just have to wait until the next town, see if anyone there had radio contact with L.A.

Sitting up, he gave a long stretch, rubbed his aching muscles and headed off to the canteen.

"Morning Marcus. Did you sleep well?" James asked, clearing a spot on the table next to him.

Marcus just nodded as he sat down. "Any news from your scouts yet?"

"Not yet. All must be quiet out there." James replied. "hope it stays that way!"

"Where is the nearest radio post?" Marcus asked, "I need to get in touch with the L.A. base."

James rubbed his chin, thinking for a moment, "Nearest radio post is just east of Seattle, about three days hike from here. But I don't know if their signal will reach L.A.!" He replied.

"I've got to try!" Marcus stopped for a second as thier faces flashed through his head. "Well James, thanks for everything."

"Not a problem, we're always happy to help out fellow resistance!"

"James, can I ask you to do something for me?" Marcus asked a bit sheepishly.

"Anything!"

"Could you deliver a message to someone in L.A.?" James nodded, "Find Blair Williams, she should be close to Kyle, tell her I'm sorry, just in case I don't reach them by radio!"

James gave him a look, then nodded, "I will!"

"Thanks!" With a slap on the shoulder, Marcus got up. "I guess I'd better get going!"

Standing up, James shook Marcus hand. "Good luck, I hope you find what your looking for!"

"Me too. Take care!"

Marcus headed down what was a highway, now covered in dirt and debris. Late in the afternoon, he came to the remains of an old gas station. He checked around for any signs of the machines. It was safe, he headed over to an abandoned pick-up truck.

"Perfect!" He replied, opening the door, the keys where left in the ignition, but it did it still work? He turned the key and the engine sputtered, then it died. He tried again with the same result. He hopped out of the truck and popped the hood, double checking the fuel gauge, 3/4's full. He tried a few different things before discovering that the altinator was shot!

"Damn!" There was nothing he could use to fix it. There where no other vehicles in site. It would be dark soon, so he decided to settle down there for the night. At least he would be inside, warm and hidden from the machines. As night approached, he settled into his temporary shelter.

He was just outside the safe zone, so a weapon was what he needed to find. As he was rummaging around the little building, he heard a noise. It sounded like someone or something was snooping around just outside.

He grabbed the closest thing he could find, an old pipe, and snuck around to the back door. The noise got louder as he rounded the corner. In the last gleams of sunlight, he saw a small hooded figure digging through the junk scattered around the front of the gas station. The figure stood, a massive monkey wrench gripped in their hands. Something to help get through the night.

All of a sudden, the ground began to vibrate and the whirring noise of a hovercraft filled the air.

'Damn it! All the noise they where making drew the attention of the machines!'

The figure stood frozen for a second as the large aircraft rose above the hill infront of them.

"Over here!" Marcus shouted, waving a hand, "Come on!"

The figure sprinted towards the building, following Marcus around back. The machine floated slowly around, flashing huge spotlights over the ground.

"It's not safe here anymore, follow me!" Marcus whispered as he slowly moved away from the building. His new companion followed, only to trip on the root of a tree that had long fallen over. With a loud thud and whoosh of air forced from their chest, they hit the ground just as the hovercraft ascended over the gass station, shooting one of their spotlights across the back perimeter.

Marcus had dropped behind a small hill, "Come on! Get up!" He called as the machine opened fire across the perimeter. Jumping to their feet, obviously they injured their foot, as they stumble-sprinted towards Marcus' voice. Machine gun fire hit the ground just feet from them. Marcus grabbed the figure as they got close, threw them around onto his back and took off over the dusty plains, nothing was left of the beautiful scenery that once was, burned and trampled to the ground during one of the many fights with the machines.

It was going to be hard to shake the huge machine, but he had to. He remembered from daylight, that there was a small mountian range a few miles behind his short-lived home. Hopefully they could reach it before the machine caught up!

Marcus ran, dodging the machine gun fire, as fast as he could, hurdling over fallen trees and stumps. What had he gotten himself into, was all he could think as the mountians ahead and the machine behind got closer. He knew the machine would leave him be, but the girl, he knew now from the sheer touch and weight, would be taken or killed, and he couldn't let that happen. he was still part of the resistance and he would do what Connor would have done, protect her no matter what!

Finally, after what seemed like hours, they reached the bottom of the mountians, without stopping, Marcus jumped onto the face of the mountian and started to climb. Machine gun fire tore up the face of the cliff all around them.

What to do now? They where royally screwed! Marcus could see the edge of a plateau, ten feet above, if they could reach it they had a chance.

The hovercraft had caught up to them, it was floating mere meters away. The girl planted her feet on the side of the cliff on either side of Marcus' hips. Launching herself like a spidermonkey at the machine, she pulled an AK-47 from her coat, aimed at the spotlights and squeezed the trigger.

They where cloaked in darkness now. Her descent to certian death was cut short, Marcus caught her by the arm just in time. He looked at her in amazement, then pulled her up onto his back once again. "Impressive!"

They reached the plateau and Marcus tore off across the ground as soon as his feet where pulled over the edge.

"Go right!" The girl replied, readjusting her grip around Marcus' neck, her breath hot and sweet against his skin. "You can slow down now, I'm pretty sure we lost them!"

Marcus slowed to a walk and the girl slid off his back. "Over here!" She hobbled off, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him along behind her. She stopped just outside the entrance to a small cave, hidden by fallen boulders. "We can stay here until morning." Pulling a small flashlight out of her pocket, they entered the cave. They heard a low growl coming from the back of the cave.

"What the hell is that?" Marcus asked, pulling the girl behind him.

"Now Josie, that's no way to greet our guest!" She scolded as a big husky came into the light. The dog bowed it's head as the girl ruffled the fur between it's ears. Then moved to Marcus, lowly growling as it sniffed his feet It looked at him, then drove it's head into Marcus' leg. "She just wants a scratch!" The girl grinned. Marcus reached down to pet the dog when she started to lick his hand.

"I think she likes me!" He laughed, kneeling to give the dog a belly rub.

"Consider yourself lucky, she attacked the last person who got that close!" She replied, Striking a match to some kindling on the cave floor. "So, what's your name?" She glanced up as the fire lit the small cave, dropping the bos of matches, eyes wide with fear and confusion.

Pulling her gun from her hip, she aimed it at Marcus, "Who are you and who sent you?" She demanded.

"Whoa! What'd I miss?" He asked, hands held up in protest.

"Just answer the question!"

"My names Marcus Wright, and no one sent me, I was ..."

"Marcus Wright is dead my friend, so I'm going to ask you one more time, who are you?"

In a blink of an eye, Marcus had the gun out of her hand and had her in a choke hold with the gun to her head. "I told you, my name is Marcus Wright, born April 16, 1976!"

"It can't be, he was killed nine years ago, I buried him!" Marcus let her go and she turned to face him. Shock and confusion on both of their faces. Touching his face with the tips of her fingers, he closed his eyes, taking in the scent and feel of her touch, "It can't be!"

Marcus looked her up and down. She obviously knew him, and knew him well, but he had no idea who she was! But what was weirder, was when she touched him, it felt right and almost familiar.

Josie sat looking, just as confused as the pair knelt by the fire.

"You look like him, you sound like him, but you can't be!" She stopped for a second, Josie knew him too. Out of the blue, she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips, which sent a ripple of sensation through his body, instinctly, he kissed her back. Pulling away, tears streamed down her face, "Marcus, it's really, really you!" She threw her arms around his neck.

Marcus pulled her back to face him, she saw the blankness in his eyes, "You don't know who I am, do you?"

"I don't, I'm sorry! I don't remember much before the last eight months."

It hurt to hear that he didn't know her, and he felt like shit about it, but it was the truth. As far as he knew, he had never met this black haired, blue-eyed woman before tonight.

"Tell me your name, that might trigger something!" Marcus replied, almost as desperate as the woman before him.

"Ethany Jacobs." She replied hopefully. Marcus shook his head.

"Tell me more about how you know me."

"I can do better then that, I can show you!" She reached for a backpack, unzipping it, she removed an old cigar box, "Here!"

"What is this?"

"It was all I had left of you Marcus!"

Marcus opened the bos, it was filled with photos and other nic-nacs. He pulled out a set of dogtags with his name, Lieutenant Marcus William Wright, date of birth and bloodtype, everything correct.

"Lieutenant?"

"United States Marines. You where in for six years before, well, the accident."

"So, how was, ...er, did it happen?" By now, Josie had settled down by Marcus with her head in his lap, he was gently stroking her back.

"You and you brother, Tom, signed up at the sametime. The two of you made the same platoon. You became squad leader, you moved up the ranks quick, keeping Tomm close, making him second in command."

"I have a brother? Older or younger?"

Ethany nodded, "Younger, by about three minutes."

Marcus was shocked, "A twin! I have a twin brother, wow! Do you know where he is? Is he ok?"

"Marcus, let me finish my story. All of your questions will be answered." Marcus nodded, a little weary of Ethany's reaction to his questions. "About six months before, I guess, what I thought was your funeral, you and Tom got shipped off to the Middle East. You where gone for three weeks, maybe when there was a mishap." Marcus' expression grew solomn. "your platoon was doing a regular patrol of the village when something went wrong. I don't know exactly what happened, but you where the only one to make it back to base. They made it look like the deaths of those men was a major misjudgement on your part!"

"So, your saying, my brother is...is dead, because of me?"

"That's what the military wants everyone to believe, but I know, I've always known differently. You always put the safety of your men above everything else, but they court marshalled you, gave you a trial right there in Afghanistan and sentenced you to the death penalty!" Her eyes welled up with tears and she could barely look Marcus in the face, "Your family couldn't even get to see you before it all happened. They sent you and Tom home together, that's how fast it all went down!"

Marcus was still in shock, "How do you know all of this?" Ethany took the bos from the ground beside him, pulling out some old photos.

"Here," She handed him a picture, "That's you and Tom on your last mission."

"He looked just like me, identical!" Amazing!"

"Yep, identical in everyway, thought you where supermen or something! Dove into every situation head first, no thinking about it! But you loved each other and your family, that was for sure!" She smiled a sad smile, then handed him another photo. Marcus' eyes went wide, he looked from the picture to Ethany and back again. "Nah, I'm pretty sure I would remember this!"

It was a picture of him in a black tux, sitting with a beautiful black haired, blue eyed bride leaning over his shoulder kissing. Ethany pulled a small pouch from the box and tossed it to him. He untied the string and emptied two golden wedding bands out of the bag. She took the smallest and placed it on her finger to show him it fit. He was awe-struck, he couldn't believe that he didn't remember any of this! Following Ethany, he slipped his ring on and it too fit perfectly. As he did, it was like a floodgate was opened in his brain, some memories flashed through his mind, making him a little dizzy. He put his hands to his temples then shook his head a little to get the flood to settle.

"Marcus, are you ok?"

"Yeah," He replied after a moment. He looked up at Ethany with a huge smile, "I remember this!" He held up his left hand, "I remember how beautiful you where that day and how I thought to myself that I had to be the luckiest man in the world!"

Ethany couldn't believe it, she had actually found the love of her life, for a second time! Marcus was just as shocked, he had come all this way to find answers, to find out who he really was!

Before he realized what had happened, he was on his back, Ethany had bolted across the short distance between them, hurdling herself at Marcus, landing a death grip bear hug on him. He let out a chuckle when he caught his breath.

"What!" She couldn't wipe the smile off of her face.

His found that he couldn't stop smiling either, "I can't even begin, how to put into words how I feel right now. After all these moths, years, I finally fit!"

Letting her deathgrip go, she leaned up to look him straight in the face, staring into his beautiful blue eyes, the one thing she longed for for so long. He smile never fading.

"God, I missed that face!" Marcus gently touched her cheeks, pulling her closer, softly kissing her lips. He let the new sensations he was feeling take over. The kiss became more intense, his hands roamed her body, caressing every last inch, memorizing every curve. Every touch, every kiss sent him into a frenzy. It was like the first time multiplied by a thousand! There was no stopping, that was for sure, a hunter-killer could have attacked, but it didn't matter, nothing mattered now, only him and her.

The next morning when he awoke, he thought that it had all been a dream, until he felt her warm body cuddled into his. He smiled without opening his eyes, replaying the night before. Pulling her closer and kissing her forehead, he settled down, waiting for her to wake.

He must have drifted back to sleep, because he awoke to Josies cold, wet nose on his hand and her soft whine in his ear. "Hey, Josie girl, whats wrong?" He asked, giving her a scratch behind the ear. The dog went to the entrance of the cave and gave a low bark and growl. Marcus followed, peeking his head outside.

Suddenly the ground vibrated and the low hum of an H-K filled the air. "Fuck! ethany, get up, come on, we've got to go, now!" He shouted.

"Marcus, what's going on?" She asked, giving a stretch.

"H-Ks and a troop of T-800's are headed this way! We gotta move!" He replied, quickly pulling on his clothes.

"Shit!" Ethany got dressed, grabbing items off the floor and throwing them into her bag.

"Hows that foot?"

Ethany took a few steps, hopped up and down, "Fine!"

"Good, come on!" He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her along behind him, Josie fast on their heels. "We've got to make it to the nearest safezone and fast! Maybe then we can get some transportation and weapons!"

Seattles another days hike for sure!" She replied as they headed up the mountian. "we go up over the mountian, down the other side and keep heading east, we should come right to it!"

"How'd you know that?"

"'Cause that's the way I came. I left Boston with a crew, we got separated on our way to California. We ran into some H-K's not far from Jersey, we scattered, not having alot or arsenal."

"So, you where gonna head to California all by yourself?"

"Mhm!" She replied.

"Sure glad I found you when I did, you would've been a gonner for sure last night!" He laughed.

"Funny! But who lost the H-K? Hmm?"" She asked, very cockily.

"Fair enough, that was a pretty gutsy move, how'd you know I'd catch you?"

"I didn't!" He looked at her in shock.

"You had no idea if I'd catch you? You must have a death wish!" He shook his head in disbelief, "I didn't know I married a nut!"

She stuck her tongue out at the back of his head. "Where's that gun anyways?"

"I've got it, don't worry!" She reassured.

"Give it to me!" He reached for her hip.

"There's only a few rounds left, I was saving it for a special occasion!" She grinned.

"Like what, the next time you want to leapfrog off the face of a mountian at a killing machine?"

"Something like that!"

.

"Hey, I made it this far alone, didn't I?"

"Ssshhh!" He put his finger to his lips, crouching low to the ground. The H-K floated past them, not even noticing the pair.

"We've got to get as much ground covered as we can during the day, those fucking bastards have infra-red, they hunt the best at night!`` Ethany replied. Marcus nodded in agreement.

When they where sure it was safe, they continued down the other side of the mountian. By now, the sun was high in the sky. Ethany searched in her bag, producing two pair of sunglasses.

``Here, put these on!`` She handed Marcus a pair.

``Life saver!`` He replied, kissing her hand as he took the glasses, making her blush, just a little, Marcus noticed a spark of light on her hand, the sun reflecting off of her wedding band, he smiled when he saw it. He too, had kept his ring on, not wanting to take it off.

His memories where still vague, just glimpses of faces and events. For awhile, he tried to concentrate on the memory of his brother and what really happened that day, but the thought got jumbled up with memories of California. For the first time in hours he thought of Kyle, Star, Kate and ..., Blair. How was she going to react to his new life, his wife, his pastÉ He didn`t know, but he knew it was going to hurt her. Hadn`t she been hurt enough with Connors death, then with him leaving.

``Hey, you ok`` Ethany asked, looking up at him.

``Hmm, Yeah, I`m fine. Just thinking about the California team. I haven`t had any contact with them since I left, I just hope they`re still ok.``

``Tell me about them, might make you feel a bit better, and we`ve still got a long way to go yet!`` She smiled.

Marcus ran a hand over his short hair as their faces flashed through his head. First came Kyle, the scrawny eighteen year old with balls, just to bad he didn`t know the right times to use them. He wanted to earn his place in the resistance so bad, and now he was leading it. Marcus was glad he had so many people to help him out, he was still young and had alot to learn. Marcus wasn`t to sure about the boys past, only that his father and mother had been killed a few years before they met. Shortly after that, he found little Star.

A cute little, fuzzy haired girl with an infectious smile. She was smart and grew up way too fast on the streets. She was only six when Kyle found her alone and scared, hiding in the remains of a church. She didn`t talk, but she had a gift, she knew when the machines where near. Marcus had grown fond of Star and it killed him the most to leave her behind, but she was safer with Kate and the rest, then out here in the middle of nowhere!

Kate Connor, wife of the infamous John Connor. She was the resident doctor for the crew. She attempted a heart transplant on her husband while eight months pregnant. She was strong and independant, but she took John`s death very hard. They where together since they where kids, soulmates Marcus guessed that`s what you`d call them.

And John, the resistance leader. A man that sacraficed everything for humanity! He hated the machines with a passion, but despite Marcus`Cyborg body, he viewed him as a man. (Marcus had left out his robotic side, not quite ready to explain what he himself didn`t understand). John`s death was hard for everyone, Marcus had even offered his own heart to save this man`s life, but it was too late, by the time Kate got them prepped for the surgery, John was far too weak to handle it.

``You where going to give your life for Connor!`` Ethany asked, astonished, ``Why``

``It seemed like the right thing to do!`` Marcus shrugged. ``He gave everything to try and win this planet back for us. He was a hero and friend to everyone.``

Ethany had never met John Connor, but she had heard almost all of his broadcasts. She knew what Marcus was saying was true, he was a hero to humanity.

He was going to tell her about Barnes, but decided not to waste his breath. Hopefully that jackass had gotten himself captured or killed in the last few months.

And then came Blair, he didn`t know what to say about her without revealing his feelings. She was a badass pilot, probably the strongest most independant woman at the base. She could take care of herself, that was for sure! She was Iriquois and wore the traditional war paint, a red band across her dark eyes. She was a warrior through and through. Her parents had been taken in the wake of Judgement day.

``You care for her, don`t you`` Ethany asked, pushing her sunglasses up onto her head as the sun sank behind the hills. Marcus looked at her through the dark glasses. There was no sign of conviction or anger on her face, just curiousity. He hesitated for a minute, then nodded.

``How did you know`` He asked, surprised that her expression had not changed.

``I`m a woman, I know these things. It was the way you spoke about her, not the words, but the tone in your voice.`` She smiled what was there to be angry about. They had different lives until yesterday. Neither knew the other existed. She could see the questioning look on his face, she squeezed his hand reassuringly, ``So, should we start setting up camp soon`` Changing the subject.

``I think we can make it a little further. I`d prefer some kind of shelter, trees, rocks, a hill, anything but this flat, open space.`` He waved his hand infront of him, gesturing to the plains they where walking on.

Ethany scanned the horizon, the place was a barren wasteland, ``I don`t see anything! there is nothing for miles! What are we gonna do``

``The only thing we can do, keep going!`` Marcus replied, ``Come on, we`ve got alot of ground to cover!``

They walked until it was too dark to see anymore. Ethany pulled her flashlight out of her bag, they could see a group of large oak trees laying on the ground a few yards away, ``K, Mr. Fixit, think you can make us a shelter over there`` She pointed to the trees.

``Perfect!`` Within the hour Marcus had a leantoo made against one of the fallen trees and a small fire going.

Ethany and Josie sat next to the fire, ``So, Marcus, what exactly where you looking for in New York, I mean, there`s not much left up there and all...``

Marcus never really thought about it, ``I don`t know, something was just telling me to go to New York. I guess I was hoping for some answers to my past.`` He scratched his head and sat dowm, putting his arm around her shoulders.

``We lived in New York.`` Marcus stared at her. ``Maybe some part of your brain was telling you to go there because it knew that, hoping I would still be there!``

``Could be!`` He smiled and placed a hand on her cheek, leaned in and softly kissed her lips.

``So, why are we still headed that way`` Ethany asked with a grin between kisses.

``Talk about that later!`` He grinned back, recapturing her lips and pulling her onto his lap.


End file.
